princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Shahdee
' '''Shahdee' is a subordinate of Kaileena, the Empress of Time, appearing almost nude with a black, short haircut. She is one of the antagonists in Warrior Within. Biography Warrior Within Shahdee is charged with the duty of ensuring that the Prince does not reach the Island of Time. Shadee departs with the knowledge that the Empress will kill her if she fails in this duty, showing that she'll do everything in her power to ensure the Prince does not reach his destination. Shahdee and her crew of sand Raiders attack the Prince's ship during a terrible storm at sea. While visibility is low, the massive attacking ship boards and sets fire to the Prince's sinking vessel. Mercilessly, the sand demons slaughtered the Prince's crew and Shahdee continued to beat the Prince in battle, launching him with a powerful kick into the ocean. However, she fails in her mission to keep the Prince away from the Island and falls into conflict with the Empress of Time. Shahdee chafes under the Empress' rule, and finds her mistress' determination to defy the timeline to be illogical. However Shahdee meets her end at the hands of the Prince, angry for the needless slaughter of his crew. He stabs Shahdee through her torso with Spider Sword and as she takes her final breaths Shahdee cites that they cannot change their fate. It is unclear to whom Shahdee's message is for at first, but it is later revealed that the message was intended for the Empress. Shahdee's death remains as a form of torment for the Empress, as all is coming as it is said to pass. Gameplay First Battle The first fight with Shahdee begins after you enter bow-side deck. You can chose to fight all the Raiders below or simply proceed to the stairs. While fighting Shahdee in the deck, be careful not to go into the flames,or you will take extra damage. It is advisable to take the Airyaman (the axe), as it is the strongest secondary weapon available to the Prince at this stage. Shahdee's fighting style isn't that complex. Block throughout the fight. Direct attacks are not recommended. Strategy Just like her mistress, the player has to fight Shahdee twice in the game. Though, unlike Kaileena, the first battle with Shahdee is a sure to lose scenario and the second one is a have to win scenario, while in the case of the Empress, you can and have to defeat her both times. Whether winnable or not, don't lose purposely in the battle with Shahdee, just wait for the cutscene. The counterattack move is useful in the battle. The opening it gives is not much, but it does give a slight edge. But beware, don't use the counter-attack move unless you have an opening. Direct attacks are not recommended, as she may block them and her counter-attacks are difficult to avoid. When she blocks, if you can do it fast, roll and hit her side. It is not easy to vault over her, like Kaileena, but if given the chance, do so, as it is a safe way to attack, but move back before she begins her combo. Make good use of the environment while fighting her, shooting off walls, bouncing off them, etc. Like her mistress, the one hand combos such as "decapitation", "strangulation", "steal weapon-kill" does not work on her. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': As a Sand Creature, her strength surpasses that of a human *'Superhuman Speed': As a Sand Creature, her overall speed surpasses that of a human *'Superhuman Endurance': As a Sand Creature, her overall endurance surpasses that of a human *'Superhuman Aglity': As a Sand Creature, her overall agility surpasses that of a human *'Superhuman Durability': She is durable enough to take many of the Prince's attacks in Warrior Within Abilities *'Expert Assassin': Her role of fighting is that of an Assassin. She is specialized in fighting opponents and dispatching them quickly, like any assassin. Her skills as a assassin has given the Prince a scar on his face. And gave him trouble in the beginning of Warrior Within. '' *'Proficiency at Stealth': She attempted to fight off the Prince at one point with stealth. It took him some time to be able to sense her presence, though he did. As a assassin for Kaileena, she must possess skills to attack utilizing stealth. They're a class of enemies that have a the same fighting style as Shahdee, who seemingly literally pop out of nowhere. Shahdee represents the pinnacle of that class, furthering inferring she is proficient at the art of stealth *'Expert Swordsman: She is skilled with the art of the sword, even besting the Prince on one occasion. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Shadee incorporates some Martial arts into her Sword fighting. 'Trivia *In The Two Thrones, there's a boss by the name of Mahasti, whose fighting style is very much like that of Shahdee. *There is a paradox during the first time you encounter Shahdee. During the first fight it's raining, and both Shahdee and Raiders being Sand creatures should be killed by rain due to Sand Monsters weakness to water. This also happens in The Sands of Time on few occasions. Gallery Drdu95.jpg Shadee.jpg Shadee0.jpg ShadeeWW.jpg Shahdee01.jpg Shahdee POP WW 06.jpg Shahdee posing.jpg Spider Sword.jpg Shadee(Prince of Persia Warrior Within).jpg Category:Warrior Within Enemies Category:Warrior Within Characters Category:Sand Enemies Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Warrior Within Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Boss Category:Warrior Within Boss